


Boarding School or Crazy house

by KyuubiKitsune



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boarding School AU, F/F, F/M, Help, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiKitsune/pseuds/KyuubiKitsune
Summary: Naruto had gotten in trouble for the last time. Upon entering his new home for the next 3 years he never dreamt of what was to come next. Fighting, Name calling, ramen and the rest is a blur of a raven-haired classmate with a hint of cinnamon.





	Boarding School or Crazy house

**Author's Note:**

> Another story originally posted over on ff.net, however, I'll be removing that one and posting this version instead.
> 
> Hope its okay, updates will be coming. They will not be regular as I'm a lazy shit and I also work full time. I'll try my best.  
> Any tags you think I should include just let me know. I'll add more to each chapter as they go as well.
> 
> Thanks!

Naruto heard the sirens blaring behind him as he ran, glancing behind himself trying to see if the cop car had caught up to him yet. Grinning to himself as he saw nothing. He was jumping over fences, through house yards to lose the car from his trail. Although judging by how loud the blaring sirens sounded he was not as far away from being caught as he thought. "Damn it". He cursed as he unknowingly ran into an alleyway, a dead end to be precise. The car came to a halt and it siren stopped, only leaving the flashing lights of the car illuminating the street. Showing the cop had caught up to him. A door slamming shut let him know the officer was getting out of the patrol car. He looked around the alley trying to see an escape route, he was screwed if he got cause again. Not see anything he sighs and began to accept his shitty fate.  
"Shit". He cursed. Well, that was that he guessed. Cursing again he lent onto a wall and hung his head in shame, slumping down on top of a random milk crate, catching his breath from the run.  
The officers walked down the alleyway, stopping just in front of Naruto’s feet. "Why. Hello, Officer Umino". He said mockingly to the man standing in front of him, grinning from ear to ear. "I’m taking you home young man, but no more warnings this time Naruto, you will be punished properly, I cannot keep this behaviour quiet. I have done that far too many times for you". Iruka frowned down at the blond boy.  
Naruto’s blood ran cold at the mere mention of that. Tsunade baa-chan is going to have a fit. He was so dead.  
"Please Iruka, I'll never do it again'. He begged to the police officer standing in front of him. The one who had thankfully caught him the last couple of times this happened; god forbid if it was another officer. "Sorry Naruto, you keep saying that every time you get caught, but this time” He sighed. “This time it's out of my control”. He looked down at Naruto frowning; sighing again he started ushering Naruto to the back seat of his patrol car. Naruto sulked all the way home.  
They pulled into the driveway about 10 minutes later; 10 minutes to fast if you ask Naruto. Iruka guided him to the front door, knocking a few times in quick succession. Naruto just stood nervously looking down at his worn converse, finding them very interesting.  
"Coming" They heard yelled from somewhere inside the house.  
Tsunade opened the door with a smile ready to great whoever knocked on her door at 6 pm. This smile, however, quickly drew into a frown when she saw Naruto standing there in front of the officer. "Uh, Hey there baa-chan" Naruto greeted her nervously glancing up then back to the floor. Her frown only deepened. "What has he done this time"? She asked not so politely.  
Iruka was the one to speak up and answer. His eyes flicking to look at Naruto briefly then back up to Tsunade. "He was seen drawing graffiti on another wall downtown, we may have to issue a house arrest for three months this time Lady Tsunade". He stated as politely as he could. "This is the fourth time in three weeks”. Naruto paled. Not realising he had been caught that many times and defiantly not counting on Iruka telling Tsunade about it all.  
"No, that won’t be necessary, Officer Umino." Naruto’s eyes darted up to her not believing my own ears, hopeful that he would be getting away with it again. "He will be going to an Obedience Boarding School in Suna; until he has finished his schooling". Naruto paled; she can't be serious. That would be like 3 whole years. His face must have shown his internal panic as Tsunade looked toward him.  
"Yes, Naruto I'm very serious. You will march up to bed right now and start packing your suitcases; you will be leaving the day after tomorrow".  
He quickly ran inside and up the stair to his room; slamming the door behind himself. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. It was only some silly drawings, so why do they have to take it so god damn seriously he questioned to himself throwing some spare clothes and things into a bag roughly, before grabbing a change of clothes and stomping off toward his bathroom.  
He had finished a warm shower to calm down and had just gotten dressed when there was a knock at the door. "Come in". Baa-chan opened the door slowly. I looked up at her from my seat on the floor.  
"I'm sorry that it’s going like this Naruto. I just don't know what else to do." She said while moving towards his bed to sit on the edge.  
He felt horrible. 'He wouldn't have done it at all if he had of known she’d send him away.'  
"Okay go to sleep now, you have a big day of packing tomorrow and saying goodbye to Kiba". Oh no Kiba, what's he going to say when he finds out. Naruto started to worry about him.  
“Yeah okay baa-chan, goodnight". He tried to smile up at her he really did. He knew she didn't want to send him away by the sad look on her face. But he had messed up one too many times the past few weeks.  
She gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand as she left the room.  
Naruto sighed and turned off the light stumbling through the dark to his bed to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, the next one should be up soon. Already written out, just needs to be edited. After that updates will be slow but hopefully much longer!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
